Violet Backstory
by HappyForrest
Summary: Hi there, this is my character backstory for my Fighter character in a 5th edition Dungeons & Dragons game. It is about how a young woman has forever been downtrodden and despised, just trying to look for some hope in the dark world that she has found herself in. Thank you very much for reading and feedback would be much appreciated.


Violet Backstory

Violet, originally born into the church, was never able to be happy with just being a priestess or anything to do with the church. Throughout Violet's childhood she was unable to make any connection with the other girls in the church, it of course didn't help that every time anyone important turned their backs all the other girls would pick on her, saying that her raven hair and amber eyes were works of devils and fiends and that Violet was lucky to be alive. This harassment from the other girls spread too many of the older Priests and Priestesses, with many of them either taking her very few belongings, ruining her clothes causing a punishment from the Head Priest or actually beating her up.

Even though Violet hated every single moment in that Church, she found an odd satisfaction with many of its followers. Many of the people higher up the chain were very devout cannibals, so much so that the Prophet was so gluttonous from people that he was forever stuck in his 'Holy Throne'. In fact quite of few of the priests in training had been sent to him to become part of his meal.

Knowing that Violet's fate was basically sealed if she stayed at the church for too long she decided that an escape was the most suitable thing to avoid any unwanted 'feasts'. However as she was working through her plan of leaving, she heard the typical name calling again and braced herself for what new torture they had planned for her, only this time it wasn't aimed at her, it was aimed at a boy, one that she was sure she hadn't seen before. The other children insulted the boy for his looking odd, his horns, his tail, calling him a demon child, saying that he should burn for just existing. Violet being infuriated by the words they were spewing out walked up behind them, punching one of them in the back of their skull. The kid landed with a thud, and everyone stopped their insults. Violet shot her glare at the next kid, slowly raising her fist again. All the children ran as fast as they could, screaming 'Devil Eyes', leaving just Violet with the Tiefling boy and the knocked out child.

Violet turned her attention to the tiefling, suddenly losing any of her scariness and looking very caring. "Did they hurt you at all?" Violet asked, rushing over to help him in anyway. The boys only response was a nod, it turns out they had managed to break his right arm. Violet trying to remember if they'd ever been taught how to mend anything like a broken arm, got pushed into a room by the boy. Locking the door behind him he collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain, with tears rolling down his face. Violet just stood there and watched for a short while, still unable to think of anything that might help make him feel better, and then she just goes up to him and holds him close. Not letting go long after he'd stopped screaming and crying, she just lay there in silence with this strange boy, knowing that she'd get them out of this hell hole sometime.

Eventually one of the Priests in charge of the children came knocking on the door. They yelled out Violet's name demanding that she come out and be punished for what she did. Violet didn't want to go to them, but noticed the boy was asleep and may as well live out her punishment to protect him from more harm. The Priest grew more impatient, knocking and yelling louder than ever. Violet calmly opened the door, shoot a glare at the Priest, who in response grabbed her by her hair, yanking her out into the hallway. The Priest began lecturing Violet about all the wrong things she'd done, and that she must atone for her sins, however it was only the final sentence that Violet actually heard, "In fact why don't we let the Prophet scald you right now." Knowing what this would mean for her Violet threw a punch right into the priest's chest, hearing quite a loud crack. Being let go Violet began punching the Priest in the face repeatedly, until the priests eyes were covered in blood.

Deciding that tonight would probably be the best night for leaving this disgusting place, Violet prepared to run to wherever the nearest exit was, however she immediately turned on her heels running back into the room with the Tiefling in it, she lifted him up to his legs waking him up. Violet gave a calm sincere smile, saying that the two of them would be leaving. The boy's response was a simple nod, his face filling with determination.

Beginning their daring escape Violet slaughters another 2 priests that had to deal with the commotion, luckily for Violet they were armed but completely pathetic. Having taken the priests' weapons Violet left a crimson trail through the church, not letting anyone or anything stop her. After every kill she got Violet always looked back cheerfully at the boy, wanting to make him comfortable, wanting him to be treated better than everyone else treated her.

Reaching what seemed to be the exit Violet was stopped by what seemed to be a Paladin, who just stared blankly at Violet's now red robes. Violet calmly walked up to the paladin, eyeing him up on the way, until he dropped him weapons. Completely confused Violet just stood there for a moment, looking a little disappointed. The paladin rushed her though in her moment of confusion, pulling out another blade and thrust it deep into Violet's abdomen. Screaming out in pain Violet began to thrust her weapons into the paladin's throat, hear small grunts with each thrust as Violet was slowly lowered to the ground. Eventually the Paladin's head was no longer connected to his body and blood seeped everywhere. Leaning up in success Violet sends a warm smile toward the boy, who was just hiding in the corner trying to stay as far away from the ever growing pool of blood. Standing up Violet grabs the boys hand and runs through the door to reach the outside world, not letting her wound worry her one little bit.

Grabbing the boy's hand Violet ran as fast as she could, not really knowing anywhere to be going she just ran. The two of them ran for hours, they ran until the sun rose and just couldn't run anymore. Collapsing due to exhaustion Violet just started laughing, laughing at the fact that she was able to get out of that damned place and even find someone that didn't hate her, she laughed at how stupid those Priests must have felt. Letting all of it out of herself she finally checked over the boy, making sure he's okay, eventually Violet asked for the boy's name, he went to speak but couldn't utter out a single word. He'd had his tongue cut out apparently, and Violet noticing this held the boy close, saying that she'd find a way to make things better, that no one could separate them with what they had.

Over the years Violet and the boy traveled from town to town, making very little contact with anyone, making sure no one would recognize them. It took them about 3 years until they decided that they could settle down, in some unknown backwater town with very little of interest, but this is what seemed to make them the most happy. They were able to live a somewhat normal life, set up a small flower shop in that whilst not many people in the town cared for, many people passing through took a large notice of. The boy did not care for the business side of the flower shop, his only care was for growing the flowers, and so he spent nearly all of his time in the back, just growing everything he wanted, although he never grew red flowers, which Violet found disappointing, but never pushed him to do anything he did not want.

Many years passed and Violet was happy with their small lot in life, with just making the Boy happy by making others happy. But apparently a peaceful life could not happen as one day Violet heard a scream from behind the shop. Violet dropped everything, she ran as fast as she could to see what was happening, only to see the Boy tied to the back of a horse running away at a break neck pace. Furious Violet chased after the horses, finally catching up to them a few towns over. The men had taken the Boy to a warehouse, not caring how many of them were there Violet barged in, finding the Boy strapped to a chair covered in blood but still breathing. Violet ran as fast as she could to the Boy, going to hold him close, saying that everything would be fine. The men that captured him stepped out, congratulating Violet on finally finding them. Violet payed them no mind, just wanting to make sure the Boy would be fine, that he could go back to his peaceful life. The men however were growing sick of being ignored by her and dragged her away from the Boy, saying that she's got quite the bounty on her head, and that everyone here will live happily once both of them were dead. Violet just started laughing manically, lifting her head to stare directly into the eyes of the man that grabbed her.

Violet began her slaughter of all the men, first by gouging out the man's eyes and taking his weapon slicing off his sword arm to leave him falling to the ground. Three more of them charged Violet only to lose their heads as soon as they're about to swing. Picking up another of their weapons she began throwing them wildly at all the surviving men. With all but one of them men dead, Violet snapped her neck to the Boy, no longer tied up, but now held hostage by an extremely fearful man. Violet slowly walked over to this coward, with him shuffling back until he was backed up against the wall. He yelled get back, with Violet not slowing her pace, the man slit the boy's throat. Violet paused, seeing the boy slump to the ground, she let out an un-earthly scream, charged the man and with her bare hands ripped every bit of flesh from his body, removing his organs and bones and breaking everything against the walls and the floor. Violet just lay there for hours, crying and still breaking what little remained of the man.

Violet got the body of the boy and took him back to the flower shop, she buried him in the back and even though she knew he'd hate it she panted a red rose bush for his head stone. She lay there for hours until someone came by, concerned for why Violet was soaked in blood, and if she'd be okay. She shot them a deathly glare, and they very quickly left Violet to her mourning.

Violet completely infuriated by how pathetic the men that killed the only person she cared about, and that there was apparently a petty bounty on her head, she vowed to find those that did this, and if it was the god forsaken church she's burn it to the ground and force feed the Prophet to himself, to try and make him feel at least an ounce of pain that he'd brought upon her. Violet wanting with all her might to just go and find the people that would do such a thing, decided that she should probably prepare, and think through the total annihilation of those disgraceful religious followers.

Violet waited many years, knowing to not stay in any one place for too long, for the bounty hunters would surely still try to hunter her down. Violet hardly had any contact with anyone while she traveled, making sure the only people she talked to was for business. Violet only had one more encounter with bounty hunters during this time, they waited for her as she was leaving a town, but this time she was armed, with a sword and shield she slaughtered the bounty hunters, feeling a little disappointed that they brought such a little amount of challenge. Generally the places she went no one was dumb enough to insult Violet, especially with her being fully armed, but every once and a while some fool came along calling her a demon bitch, which she responded to quite violently.

Violet in a complete rut had almost given up on living anymore, anyone that tried anything with her found themselves bruised and bloodied, many of them unable to walk. However on the eve of the anniversary of the Tiefling's death, a man managed to worm his way into Violets heart. It started off simple, he was kind and cared little for her past, cared little that she'd killed enough to fill a graveyard. Violet grew fond of how this man and how he had compassion in his heart to not openly fear her, his talent with music was also nothing to laugh a, able to make sweet melodies that Violet swore were only for her. Violet took to calling this man Darling, as he was her only true love, and the only thing that kept her from slipping away into nothingness. Quite a few 'whores' took interest in her Darling and his prowess, whilst her Darling never acted upon what the 'whores' offered, Violet made sure that they'd never ever come in between her and Darling.

Violet has taken the tendency to buying red roses once every week, she has done this ever since the passing of the tiefling. She has spent her nights speaking to those roses, speaking to them as they were an old friend, recounting what she did throughout her days, speaking heavily in detail about her darling and about she would love to introduce them to each other.

Why did Violet become an adventurer?

Violet decided that killing felt good, and that money becomes quite necessary to keep living in towns. She also wants to make sure that the church that raised her will be burnt to the ground and will use others to help reach this end goal. Violet also finds adventuring very satisfying as very few people complain about her help and it tends to be the only time people are genuinely nice to her. Violet also wants to protect her beloved 'Darling', wanting no pain to ever come to him and wanting to have the truly peaceful married life that so many people adore.

Who or what is most important to Violet? Why?

Violet gives her whole life to her 'Darling', willing to die for him and more importantly kill everything that may prevent him from being close to her. Violet feels this way because of the empty hole that was left with the death of the boy and is even more infatuated by 'Darling' because he is himself quite powerful and has his own amazing dreams that has Violet captivated.

Who is Violet's worst enemy? What did they do?

Violet despises with every ounce of her being the Prophet and anything to do with the damnable church that raised her. She despises their ways knowing that they are horrendous beasts feasting upon one another, their fact of treating her with their own hate and fear every single day with her only striking back when someone else was in the same situation. Violet also hates her parents, whoever they may be, for leaving her in such a terrible place, for never coming to save her from the torment, for giving her the things that cause so many people to call her 'Demon Bitch'.

What is one place Violet will never visit again? Why?

Violet will never visit the grave of the Boy ever again, the feelings of grief and her desire to move on keep her from ever going back. Violet fears that going back there would make any of her futures would end the same way, and with the heavy memory avoids the grave, hoping that the Boy enjoyed the last of his life but forces herself to not be tied down by him.

What would make Violet the happiest they have ever been?

Violet would be ecstatic by just being able to spend the rest of her life with 'Darling' and being able to see his goals through to eventually settle down and even have a family.


End file.
